the_evenfall_partnershipfandomcom-20200213-history
Varenthe
Introduction Varenthe is the calm, elderly teacher at a secret school of magic in the southern forests of Aknatta. Early Life Named simply Vare and born close to the Silt Straight in Orvelle, Varenthe could not have had more humble beginnings. From an early age Vare showed an aptitude for magic and learning. His poor family allowed him to join a local guild with the hopes of granting him an escape from a life of poverty. His talents were quickly recognized by the head of the guild and word eventually reached the more selective guilds of the highly skilled, young apprentice. At the age of 12, Vare adopted the grand alias of Varenthe Valenti prior to his first recruitment. Though the name initially seemed comically ostentatious, Varenthe grew into it and found himself progressing rapidly through the guilds. He was recruited several more times to higher ranking guilds, truly leaving behind his humble origins, finally joining the highly secretive Caelum Calcinare (lit:sky burning) prior to the beginning of the Tiefling war. Wartime Varenthe had just turned 20 at the beginning of the war. As the youngest member of Caelum Calcinares he was not the first choice to join the elite team sent to deliver the weapons to their destination at the world well. Varenthe stumbled across the plans. When his superiors discovered this they decided that sending a low ranking member of their order could be to their advantage rather than losing an older, more skilled member. Each member of the team was trusted with a different spirit spell and a specific role. The secrets of the spirit spells had been stolen from a tribe in the far North, the last remaining Senoran cousin of the clans that still survive in Aknatta's clan lands. Though it would only take one person to achieve the goals of the mission, four were assigned to it to give the best chance of the group's survival. There were a four in their group: The key, unlocks the spirit energy 'removing' the outer casing; the arrow, directs the bulk of the spirit energy towards the target; the shield, catches any over-spill and directs it away from the group for their own protection and finally the spark, once the spirit energy was directed to the correct location, their role was to give it purpose, in this case it merely had to destroy. Varenthe was the key that began the whole process of the weapon's detonation. It was the simplest of the four roles, but wishing to aid his companions persuaded the shield, Galveri Galesse, to teach him how to shield himself and others from the spirit energies effects. Post-War Varenthe travelled North-East to the clan lands to offer what help he could to them. He met with the Alka clan and after some initial hostility worked closely with them to form a permanent shield against the wild magics that now rampaged through the Western half of Aknatta. Through the years he continued to be a close friend to the clans. As he turned his attention to teaching a new generation of 'shielders' he persuaded them to allow his students to visit and practice their art in maintaining the shield. Category:NPCs